Swimmers Smut
by WildCat23
Summary: Makoto tells Rei about Nagisa having an attraction to him. He warns the other swimmer to watch his back and his crouch!. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rei jumped, gasping and whirled around to face Makoto. "Y-Yes?" He asked, pushing his glasses back onto his nose.

Makoto grinned, "Can you come with me for a second? Privately?" He whispered, glancing at their blonde friend Nagisa.

Rei frowned, confused at why Makoto was looking so intensely at the blonde swimmer. "All right. Lets go." He said, standing and pulling his sweater close to his body as they walked outside.

Makoto suddenly stopped and turned, his green eyes narrowed. "Rei…have you noticed something weird about Nagisa?" He asked, leaning against a fence, the metal creaking beneath his weight.

Rei bit his lip, cocking his head to the side. "Now that you mention it…he has been acting strange. Whenever I see him, he gets this weird look on his face. But whenever I ask he just brushes it off as if it's nothing." He muttered rubbing his chin.

Makoto nodded, smiling. "I'm impressed. I thought you would be oblivious to it. Well, seen you've noticed, I might as well tell you." He said, running a hand through his brown hair, his fingers tangling in the thick locks.

"Tell me what?" Rei asked, puzzled. "You know why Nagisa's been acting strange?" He questioned, staring pointedly at the other swimmer.

Makoto sighed, "Yep, but its nothing good." He paused then nodded. "Nope, nothing good. Rei, Nagisa as a crush on you. I know you don't believe me, but hear me out. Nagisa may look innocent, but his not. He has a sex drive of that of three men; combined. If he feels an attraction to someone, he will act on it. Whether attacking you sexually or emotionally, I don't know." He said, suddenly grinning. "So as your friend, I'm going to warn you. Watch your back…. and your crouch."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day before the tournement...

Rei glanced off to the side, avoiding the blondes sharp gaze. ''W-What is it?''' He asked, his voice quivering. Nagisa leaned closer, his violet eyes narrowed. ''Nothing, its just you've been avoiding me for the past week or so.'' He said, unmoving. ''Why is that? Did I do something to make you angry?" He asked pouting, his face falling.

Rei shook hishead, his eyes widening as he waved his hands. ''No, not at all!'' He exclaimed, his voice shrill. ''Its just...I'm gonna take w shower.'' He announced, jumping up and fleeing into the hotels bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Nagisa gaped, stunned, falling back onto the bed. ''What the hell...'' he muttered, his eyes sad. ''Why is he-'' he suddenly froze, his face paling. ''Did he find out? No...he couldn't have...'' he whispered, thoughtful.

Nagisa sighed and threw himself onto the bed, the hotels mattress sinking beneath his weight. He rolled onto his side, pouting, resting his head on his hands. ''Stupid Rei...'' He mummered, his eyes slowly closing.

45 minutes later...

Nagisa jerked, his eyes snapping open as he glanced around, his eyes locking on Rei. He gaped, his heart stuttering as he stared, transfixed. Rei had walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on, the low slung cloth stopping at mid thigh. Water droplets trailed down his muscles, his skin gleaming wetly as he stretched, his abdomen flexing.

The dark haired swimmer suddenly bent down, grabbing clothes from the floor, his glasses hanging from one hand. He slowly turned, running his fingers through his hair as his eyes widened. ''Oh,I'm sorry Nagisa, I didn't mean to wake you, I accidently left my clothes in my duffel bag.'' He said, sliding his glasses onto his face, the dark rims flashing.

Nagisa nodded dumbly, his cheeks flushed. 'I-its alright...'' He muttered, his voice husky. Rei glanced up, confused at the other swimmers tone when he stumbled back, his arms full of Nagisa. The blonde swimmer pushed Rei onto the bed, yanking off his towel, moaning when he saw Reis thick cock.

''Your so big...'' Nagisa whispered, licking his lips as he slid down, wrapping his mouth around the other swimmers semi-hard erection. He whimpered, the taste of Reis dick addicting as he bobbed his head, squeezing the base with his hand.

Reitasked, arching, his fingers tangling in blonde locks, his abdomen tightening when Nagisa sucked. ''Ah~ Nagisa...you c-cant...'' He stuttered, his voice drenched in pleasure as the blonde swimmer gave a hard suck, his tongue trailing up the thick cock.

Nagisa suddenlyswallowed him whole, his hot mouth tightening as Rei bucked, scratching his scalp as he came. Nagisa chuckled, the boys dick so sliding out of his mouth as he swallowed, a thin trail if cum running down his chin. The blonde swimmer grinned, wiping it off with his thumb and sucking off the sticky liquid, his eyes narrowed.

Rei stared, panting, groaning in defeat as the blond boy straddled him, grinding his ass against his now fully hard dick. ''Nagisa...do you want me?" He asked, grabbing the small boys hip and squeezing.

The swimmer nodded franticly, his mouth open as he panted. Rei smiled, ripping off his glasses and throwing them onto the floor. ''Then ride me...I need to be inside you.'' He whispered, his voice rough as Nagisa stripped, his pale skin glistening with sweat.

Nagisa moaned lewdly, his body rocking as Rei demanded to be inside, causing him to flush with want. He leaned forward, crushing his mouth against the other swimmers, his tongue stroking the roof of Reis mouth. Rei groaned, sucking on the blondes tongue, his teeth nipping as he pressed a finger against Nagisas hole, the tip plunging inside.

Nagisa winced at the sting, ending the kiss. Rei saw this and patted the swimmers ass, his tone rough. ''Turn around and get on your hands and knees.'' He ordered, grinning when Nagisa scrambled around, his ass infront of the dark haired males face. Rei grabbed the smaller boys hips and yanked, running his tongue along the seam of Nagisas ass, chuckling when he jerked, shocked.

''Rei!'' He shreiked, gasping when the swimmer speared his tongue and pushed inside him, spit drippling down the crack of his ass. He rocked back, moaning, wondering how something so dirty would bring him almost to the edge.

Rei slipped his tongue out and thrust a finger into the loosened hole, groaning when Nagisa clamped down, squeezing. ''Hey, you need to relax...'' he whispered, suddenly grinning. He buried his finger deep and suddenly sucked on the head of the blondes dick, deep throating him as he worked another finger inside, thrusting slowly.

Nagisa mewled loudly, bucking his hips, his body drilping sweat as Rei sucked, licking the tip. ''Hah! M-More!'' He begged, sobbing. 'God, Rei. Thrust dee-AHHH!'' He screamed, freezing, shuddering as he came. Rei chuckled, sliding off the blondes dick as cum splattered onto his chest, the liquid sticky and wet.

Nagisa went limp, his ass thrusting back as Rei stabbed at his prostate,making him jerk. ''Ahhh...Rei, please. I need you inside me.'' He demanded, his voice broken. ''Now...,,

Rei nodded and flipped the blonde boy to face him, his hands wrapping around his hips. He slowly pressed the blonde swimmer down, his cock filling and strecthing him, grunting when the head bumped against the bundle of nerves inside the small boy.

Nagisa arched, screaming, bouncing up and down as he moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. ''Ah~nyahh...ohh..''He groaned, grabbing Reis shoulders and slamming his hips down, engulfing the swimmers dick in heat.

He slowly rose up, squeezing his ass, quickly dropping down when Rei groaned hotly. The blonde quickened his pace, his body jerking as Rei thrust up, hitting his prostate. Nagisa shouted hoarsly, the bed slamming against the wall as he rode the dark haired boy, the mattress creaking and gtoaning beneath them.

Rei grunted, thrusting up, shuddering when the blonde screamed,coming all over his chest and abdomen. Rei gasped, jerking, spilling his semen into the smaller boy, the bed giving out beneath them, slamming loudly into the ground.

They lay their, panting, their eyes slowly closing as sleep took them, pushing them under.

The next day...

Rei shifted his feet, glancing at the grinning blonde. ''So...you heard everything?'' He asked, staring at his friend Mako to. Makoto grinned, noddjng, his eyes bright. ''Yep, and Haru did to.'' He said, smiling gently at the blushing boy.

Rei groaned, ''well you did warn me. So thanks for that, even if it didnt help in the end.'' He said, grinning at the brunette. Mako to laughed, shaking his head. ''It wouldn't have stop him one way or another.''

''You, got that right.'' Rei muttered dryly, ''next time you warn me, make sure to try and help.'

...

The end! Ahh! I lovit when rei attacked nagisa in the end and became all demanding! Gotta love awesome sseme! Thanks for reading, and please review!,


End file.
